To ensure safe and stable operation of controlled equipment such as a plant, it is necessary to ensure that a control program executed on a control device has been created in an appropriate environment and that the control program has not been destroyed or tampered before execution thereof.
As a background art related to this technical field, in PTL 1, it is described that “the present invention provides safe and secure application distribution and execution by providing systems and methods that test an application to ensure that it satisfies predetermined criteria associated with the environment in which it will execute. Furthermore, by using rules and permission lists, application removal, and a modification detection technique, such as digital signatures, the present invention provides mechanisms to safely distribute and execute tested, or untested, applications by determining whether the application has been modified, determining if it has permission to execute in a given wireless device environment, and removing the application.”